The Best & The Worst Of Us
by Lulu Taylor
Summary: First time in Riverdale for years, after taking a new name and taking the business world by storm. Grace Andrews crosses the town boarder yet again, with nowhere else to go, bring a storm with her. Finding solace in unlikely arms.
1. Chapter 1

The Best & The Worst Of Us

First time in Riverdale for years, after taking a new name and taking the business world by storm. Grace Andrews crosses the town boarder yet again, with nowhere else to go, bring a storm with her. Finding solace in unlikely arms.

 _1_

The last thing she wanted right now was to be out of New York. The business was booming and she had more clients then she knew what to do with. She was from Riverdale but that didn't mean, she was meant for Riverdale

Grace loved her hometown, it had been a great place to grow up but she also knew for most of her life, that there was a big wide world out there and Grace was made for it.

At twenty she took off, sad to leave everyone behind but excited for an adventure. She found it in New York, being a photographer's assistant and then a Stylist. The gorgeous and yet stressful life that she had longed for.

Now she was driving back, one handed. Trying to ignore the pain in her left wrist, driving as far away for where she just was.

Her older brother was out of hospital after being shot in Pop's. God, even that thought didn't make sense to her. Had the town changed so much?

It was the only place she could think of being right now. Maybe the only place she wanted to be? And that was saying a lot, for her at least.

Grace drove by the house but no one looked to be home, next stop had to be Pop's.

She found a parking spot close to the door and plastered a smile on her face as she pulled open the front door.

It was like time had stood still. Grace used to work there, once upon a time, briefly. Just to get enough money to get the hell out of dodge. A million memories flashed into her mind, all happy ones. Innocent and bright.

The smell of grease and sugar invaded her senses but she couldn't help but smile, just like everybody there couldn't help but silently and subtly notice her.

Every inch the city girl, although dressed casually, brown hair piled on top of her head but a face full of make-up. She had certainly learnt some tricks being surrounded by models for years.

"Aunt Gracie?"

She knew the voice behind her was not her nephew but also knew exactly who it was. She turned around and smiled at the now very tall, almost grown up dark haired kid that stood in front of her

"Oh my god, Jug" she didn't think twice before hugging him "Look at you"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for my brother"

"Not here but Archie should be here soon"

"Seems like I am in the right place then"

It didn't take long for Betty joined them in a booth, before Pop was practically was force feeding her and she was catching up on the gossip of Riverdale High. It hadn't changed much, expect for the names had changed, the antics not so much.

Cheryl Blossom sounded like a piece of work but Gracie knew enough not to judge a book by their surname.

Half a burger and Jughead stealing most of her fires later. Her nephew walked in the door. Followed by a dark hair girl that she had never met before and another brown haired boy.

She stood up out of the booth

"Oh my god" Archie yelled before jogging over to her, hugging her and picking Gracie up off the ground

"Hey Kiddo"

"Does Dad know that you're here?"

"No, it's a total surprise, even to me" she told him as he set her back on the floor

"Oh Aunt Gracie this is Ronnie, my girlfriend and Kevin"

"Girlfriend? Hi Ronnie"

Before Veronica could respond Kevin stepped forward and shook her hand with both of his. Eyes wide with wonder and admiration

"You're Grace Castille. I love everything you do"

Grace laughed sweetly

"Within the city limits I'm Gracie Andrews but very nice to meet you, Kevin"

"Your Aunt is Grace Castille? Why didn't you tell me this?" Veronica asked Archie playfully outrage

"I have no idea who that is"

"That dress you put Eva Randell in for the Met Ball last year, made her a household name"

"Well sometimes in a sea of everything edgy, you need to rock the pastel pink"

They all squeezed into one booth as Kevin and Veronica bombarded Gracie with questions, needing the VIP gossip. Where Archie was only focused on one thing.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, this is a cautionary tale to when you pull up to a stop sign to actually, you know. Stop"

All the kids groaned

"Are you okay though?" Betty asked concerned

"Yeah, Honey. Sprained wrist, some whiplash and an airbag to the face but nothing that won't heal in a few days" Grace saw Pop's walking towards them "You kids had enough to eat?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?" They all agreed before she handed Pop's her credit card before Veronica saw it

"Oh, I miss my platinum life"

"Don't worry, Baby" Grace said wrapping her arm around Veronica "You'll get it back"

Veronica wrapped her arms around Grace's waist and snuggled in a little

"I like your aunt. She gets me"

Grace laughed before giving Veronica a cuddle back. Before looking back at Archie.

"I guess we better go find your dad"

"Might still be in the office"

"You wanna do me a favour and drive" she nodded toward the glass next to them "The black one"

The kids looked out the window

"The Maserati?" he asked

"Quattroporte"

"Can I go next?" Jug asked

"How about Jug takes it for a spin around the block? You two go and we'll stay here and I'll tell some more gossip?" she handed her keys to Archie, before stopping him "Don't to be stupid, use your head otherwise you will never drive one of my cars, ever again. Understood? Both of you?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Twenty minutes, Jug"

"Yes ma'am"

The two boys tore out of the diner and bolted towards the car. She heard the car rev and scream out of the parking lot.

Boys and Cars. It was universal.

#

Jughead stood in the Diner buzzing with adrenaline as FP walked up behind his son.

"Why are you levitating?"

"Dad! Dad! You will not believe what I just did"

"Okay, breathe"

"I drove a Maserati"

"A Maserati?"

"Yes!"

"Who has a Maserati in Riverdale?"

"Gracie" Jughead pointed out the window before FP watched her toss the car keys over the roof to Archie

"That's Gracie? She looks so much like her mom"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Their mom was from the Southside. She could handle a butterfly knife from the age of nine"

"Archie's grandma was Southside?" 

"Ask anybody on our side of town and they will have a story about Rita Castille" FP chuckled "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, apparently"

FP got one final look at her before she hopped into the car and Archie revved the engine. He had the feeling that Fred had some sleepless nights ahead of him


	2. Chapter 2

_2_

 _Fred heard the rev of the engine a mile away. He went to the window and saw the car slow down on the makeshift dirt road before parking in front of the office. Imagine his surprise when his son hopped out of the driver's seat, followed an older woman he just couldn't make out._

 _Panic set in._

 _Until he saw it was his baby sister._

 _They walked into the office and Fred stared at her in shock_

" _You always have to make an entrance"_

" _Why mess with tradition?"_

 _She walked across the office and hugged her brother, slightly longer then she would have normally and Fred noticed the bandage on her hand_

" _What have you done?"_

" _She ran a stop sign"_

" _A driving record like yours and you drive something like that?"_

" _Well, I totalled my hatchback"_

" _Like Dads pick up"_

" _Hey!" she said playfully "That tree came out of nowhere"_

" _That tree that was there for what? A hundred years"_

" _That's the one"_

 _She was joking around but she was in pain, Fred could see it, although she was putting on a brave face_

" _Break up with the stiff shirt boyfriend?"_

" _Why do you ask?"_

" _You always hit the road and get space after a breakup"_

 _She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at him_

" _Didn't work out, clearly"_

" _Gracie, I could have told you that" he chuckled "He was an investment banker"_

" _Yeah well, it doesn't matter anymore"_

" _Glad to have you home, even if only for a little while" She smiled at him before he gave her a squeeze. "I'm starving"_

" _Are we going back to Pop's?" she asked laughing_

" _Yes" both the guys answered_

 _She tossed her keys to her brother_

" _I'll take your truck"_

" _I'm so glad your home"_

 _She laughed before turning off all the lights and following then outside. Small town life, there was nothing like it._

 _#_

 _She walked up to the counter and gave Pop's her second order of the day. Grace was suddenly remembering that everything in this town revolved around this diner._

" _For you Gracie?" Pop's asked_

" _I think if I eat another thing I'll exploded" she laughed "But maybe a slice of pecan pie"_

" _They not feeding you in the big bad city, Princess"_

 _Grace saw him walk out from the back in the Pop's uniform, but it was unmistakeably FP Jones._

" _This is a different look for you"_

" _Pays the bills"_

 _He told her leaning his forearms against the counter. She leant forward and played with his bow tie_

" _I'm not hatin' " she smiled sweetly at him_

" _Probation and all"_

" _Hey, you have to do what you have to do to get by. Especially when it comes to the kids"_

 _After a while Grace realised that they were staring at each other in a way that had never been them, in the past. She cleared her throat before standing back up. She went to walk away before he called her back_

" _Princess, you might want to reapply make up on the shiner around your eye. If you don't want Freddie boy to realise what is actually going on. Jug said it was a car accident."_

" _Airbag straight to the face"_

" _Pretty small airbag"_

 _Grace walked away and out of side to do exactly what he had just told her. Last thing she needed was Fred losing his mind._

 _#_

 _The sound of the Andrews family laughter filled the diner for the rest of the night. That was the thing when family lived far apart. They were always happy to see one another. They conned FP to join them, after his shift_

" _He beat the crap out of the captain of the_ _Baxter High football team" Fred told her_

 _Grace looked over at her brother quickly_

" _Which one?"_

" _You know which one" Fred laughed_

" _You beat up Jimmy Mitcham?!" she asked turned to FP_

" _Yeah"_

" _Why?"_

" _It was after a football game and I didn't like his face" FP told her laughed "How do you know him?"_

" _She dated him" Fred told him_

" _I was a junior, he was a senior"_

" _The third time he repeated his senior year" Fred kept going before watching her roll her eyes._

" _What happened? You come to your senses"_

" _No" she chuckled "He cheated on me with Lauren Pymble"_

" _Suddenly, so glad I kicked the shit out of him"_

" _Awww, you're so sweet"_

" _Gracie, you really have the worst taste in men"_

" _You have no idea"_

 _FP didn't remember her, the way she was now. Gracie was still twelve in his head. Time away from Riverdale had done her a world of good. Staying here would only afford her one road to go down. Marriage, kids and FP didn't think she was meant for that life. She was too much of a rebel._

 _Though while they were all talking and she absentmindedly took her hair out of the bun on top of her head. It took FP all his willpower not to stare._

" _Soooo" Archie leaning across the table_

" _Sooo" she said teasing him_

" _Can I drive the car back? Please?"_

" _I'll take the truck. You and your dad can fight it out"_

 _Archie and Fred looked at one another, without saying a word before Fred blocked Archie's way out of the booth. Archie broke free and they both raced out the door. Grace watched them out the window and laughed as Fred drove out of the parking lot, he had the keys the whole time._

" _Here I thought I may cause a stir but it ended up being my car. My ego is a little bruised"_

" _No, I think you are too. Don't worry"_

" _Good to know"_

" _Heard before you go by your mom's maiden name"_

" _Business wise, yeah. Seemed easier in a lot of way"_

" _I was telling Jug about her knife skills"_

" _She's not the only one"_

" _Your Dad would have loved that"_

 _He hadn't changed much, not in any major way. Grace remembered all the girls in the high school, no matter the age, they were all so in love with him. She never really understood why, because it was just FP. Her brother's friend but now, she saw it. It was all about the eyes._

" _I have a very important request of you" she told him leaning closer_

" _Ohhh, good. Go on"_

" _Can I wear the hat?"_

 _He looked down at the Pop's hat on the tabletop, he hated that thing. Of course she loved it._

" _Be my guest"_

 _She picked her hat up of the table and placed it melodramatically on her head_

" _What do you think?"_

" _Hmmm, I think it looks better on me"_

" _Pfft. Not possible, I look great in everything"_

" _I don't doubt that"_

 _His compliment hung thickly between them, as they looked over at each other. She chuckled and looked away_

" _Well I better go catch these boys before they total my car"_

" _Might be a good plan"_

 _She stood up, and walked to the other side of the booth, which was right next to the front door. Just before she could walk out, he called her back_

" _Princess?"_

" _Ugh, is that going to stick?"_

" _Maybe" he chuckled "Glad you're home"_

" _Yeah, you too. I mean, somewhere without bars"_

 _She smiled cheekily at him before walking out the door. She had just teased him about prison, No one teased him about prison. No one dared do that._

 _FP didn't intimidated her and he liked it._


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't see her for a while after that. Next time that he did, she was on the phone in the Pop's parking lot, having a very animated conversation. He tried not to notice how good those jeans looked on her, how she suited the biker jacket she was sporting, but he was only human and he was red blooded

FP walked out from the back but kept his distance. She was pacing back and forth and it clearly was a bad day.

"Listen, I don't care who she is. You get that bracelet back. It was a loan, she knew it was a loan. It's from a yet to be release collection. We need to get that back to Zac. The courier with be at the New York office at five. So I don't care what you need to do. Drive over there and chop her hand off if you need to, just make sure that the bracelet is intact."

FP sat on the front steps amused and just continued to listen. Kind of loving the fact that Gracie had no clue that he was there

"I've worked too hard to have a working relationship with this designer. This has taken me years. I'm not jeopardising that because of some starlet, who no one is going to remember next year. I swear to god the next time I dress her, it's going to be in trash bags and I'll tell her to couture. Just keep me up posted"

Gracie threw her phone in her bag and huffed before hearing someone behind her yell

"Careful, you're Southside is showing"

She turned around and tried to smile the best she could before walking over and sitting beside him

"Sometimes the Southside attitude is needed"

"Over a bracelet?"

"A thirty thousand dollar bracelet, yeah"

"What?"

"Welcome to my world" she chuckled "I don't know what it is about actresses. They are in one hit TV show and they think the world owes them everything"

She took her sunglasses off and placed them on to her head.

"You need pie?"

"I need cake and working Wifi. Fred's building stuff. Archie was training like a boxer ready for Vegas and there is no internet in the house. Please tell me this place has Wifi"

"Doesn't everywhere at this point?" He stood up and held out his hands for hers "Come on"

He pulled her up as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. They walked in as Pop's saw they still holding hands, knowing this may get interesting

"Gracie honey, back again?"

She hugged him around the middle and didn't wanna let go

"I'm here to be that annoying customer, with their laptop that never leaves. I need cake"

"Bad day?"

"High stakes fashion emergency. We're at code red"

"Grandma's coconut cake just hit the cake stand"

"Oh yeah. Yeah,yeah"

"On its way"

It was times like this that she really missed this town.

#

She stayed there most of the day, typing away, in her own little world. One of the things that the Andrews family knew how to do, was run a business and she had her own. A world away from there, which made business a little trickier. With a brand new client that she had never met and didn't know her personality, so it was quite difficult to figure out what she could or would be comfortable wearing.

Grace could look at as many dresses as she liked but without knowing her client, it was a little bit of a nightmare.

Two phone conversations with the actress and at least five with her team and Grace was still no closer to an answer.

Until Riverdale pioneering gay walked through the door and she felt like all her answers walked in with him.

"Kev, my darling. Help me"

"Oh intrigued"

"Do you know of Luisa Cargelligo?"

"Actress and singer. Who rose to prominence for her roles in Broadway musicals, yes"

"That's the one. She has the premiere of her first major motion picture next week in New York"

"You're dressing her?"

"Yes, and I am totally Alicia Silverstone at Bronson Alcott High"

"Great reference"

"At least I'm doing something right today"

"Luisa Cargelligo" Kevin said smiling at her

"Who?" Pop asked walking past

"Hang on, I'll show you" she typed on the keys and swung the laptop around so Pop could see

"She kind of looks like a young Sofia Loren, don't you think?" he told them before walking away. Grace and Kevin looked over at each other in awe

"Grace, Old Hollywood"

"Emerald green dresses. Google your ass off, young one"

"I love my life"

She watched his elation and remembered when that was her. The days before stress and panic could sometimes take over the joy of it.

 _#_

 _The fashion emergency was pretty much over. Kevin helped her find the right dress. Thankfully it was a designer she had a long history with and Luisa had been booked for a dress fitting at the end of the week. All and all, with a little help, Grace had done the impossible._

 _It was eight at night and storm clouds were rolling in. She switched off her laptop and was looking forward to an early night. It made her feel like a grandma but it was what she wanted._

 _Just as she went to move out of the booth, someone sat next to her. It was FP. She looked up wide eye_

 _"Not so fast"_

 _"I thought you'd be happy to see the back of me"_

 _"Hand me your wrist" she moved the good wrist before he stopped her "Uh-ah, Smartarse. The one you've been clinging to your chest for the past hour"_

 _Grace didn't move at first, pressing her lips together before realising that she wasn't going to win this battle. She placed her hand in his before FP undid the bandage gently._

 _When he did he saw just how ugly and swollen it was. He moved it back and forth, each time going just a little farther. She was putting on a brave face until it hurt just a little too much and she couldn't bare it anymore. He bent it one more time before she grabbed his arm quickly_

 _"Babe" she gasped quietly._

 _"It's broken"_

 _"What are you a doctor?"_

 _"Are you?" he shot back "Get up. You're going to the hospital"_

 _"Umm, no I'm not"_

 _"Grace, if you don't move and get over to my truck I swear to god. I will carry you the hell out of here"_

 _"I can't move until you do" she shot back._

 _He smiled at her spark when she was pissed off. Her eyes got darker and shot right through him. Clearly she didn't do things she didn't want to do very often. He tried not to laugh because it was kind of adorable._

 _FP slid out of the booth and she soon followed, carrying all her things in her good arm, walked to FP's truck and waited by the passenger side door because she knew she couldn't open the door without either hurting herself or dropping everything that she held most dear._

 _Suddenly she heard him chuckle before looking over at him unamused as he leant against the bonnet of the truck_

 _"Do you need my help?"_

 _"No"_

 _She looked at the truck, trying to think of a way to do this_

 _"She can make celebrities, stop the world, dead in in its tracks but she can't get into a truck"_

 _"Shut it"_

 _"It'd be a lot easy if you just accepted my help"_

 _"Refer to me previous statement,_ Forsythe"

Grace stepped up and placed her stuff on to the roof before gently stepping down and opening the door, hoping in enough to reached up with both hand and take her things off the roof, even though he could see on her face it was painful. FP shook his head walking over before closing the door for her.

"Still would have been easier if I helped you"

"For you maybe"

"Your level of stubbornness is really something else"

"Thank you" she said proudly before watching him walk over to the drivers' side and hopping in the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

4

 _Fred heard someone knock on the front door at two in the morning, he knew it was going to be her. She had lost her keys or something like that. Truth be told, he had been waiting up for her. He hadn't said anything or asked but Fred knew there was something else going on._

 _Riverdale had never been her favourite place in the world and Gracie had seen the world. For a long time that had been her life, travelling, trying to find her place in it. She never looked down at her hometown or the people in it, but Riverdale just wasn't for her._

 _There was too much of their mother's blood in her, the wild gypsy blood. Fred didn't know exactly what was going on but it was more than a break up that was for sure._

 _Imagine Fred's surprise when she was standing next to FP when he opened the door. More like, FP was keeping her standing._

 _"Morning" he said to the both of them_

 _"Sorry, she doesn't know where her keys are?"_

 _"Hello brother" she said before laughing softly as they walked inside the house_

 _"Is she drunk?"_

 _"Nooooo but do you know what is good?" she said playfully "Morphine"_

 _"Morphine? You were at the hospital?"_

 _"_ _ _He__ _made me"_

 _"Good, because I was going to make you today. The way you have been dragging that thing around"_

 _"They had to reset it. They were actually debating about surgery and pins to keep it together but decided against it at the last minutes" FP told him_

 _"Gracie!"_

 _"What? It wasn't that bad" She moved towards the stairs, looking up at them "Yeeeaaahhh, I can't do that"_

 _Before she knew it Grace was getting lifted off her feet and carried up the stairs_

 _"Spare room?" FP asked_

 _"Yep" Fred called back._

 _It wasn't the first time he had been there and FP knew exactly where he was going. Once there he saw it was hers, even smelt like the perfume he was always trying to get out of his head. He looked down at her and she was fast asleep, like she had been fighting and didn't have any fight left._

 _He switched the light on with his elbow before walking over and gently placing her on the bed. She sighed and burrowed her face in the pillow, he tried not to laugh._

 _The things he was feeling right now were dangerous and complicated but she intrigued him. The person she was today, strong and stubborn and determined, it was attractive. He forgot that she was Fred's sister and he had known her for a long time._

 _Their lives were so different now and he knew nothing could come of anything he was thinking of, but she was slowly working her spell on him. FP had to ignore it, the best he could._

 _As he turned to walk away, something tugged him back gently. He looked back amused before crouching down_

 _"Hey"_

 _"Thank you, for helping me"_

 _"Any time" he told her, brushing the chestnut brown hair out of her face "You're not as tough as you make out, you know?"_

 _"Don't tell anybody. It's our secret"_

 _That was all the energy she had left. He watched her quickly drop back off to sleep and closed the door behind him, before making his way down the stairs again._

Fred was waiting for him. FP waited for endless line of questions about why Gracie and FP kept bumping into one another but that wasn't what was on Fred's mind

"This wasn't a car accident wasn't it?"

"Uh" FP debated whether to say anything but knew he had too "The doctors checked her ribs, they aren't broken but she has tissue damage but when he examined, there was a bruise on her side, that is pretty clearly a shoe mark. So no, I don't think it was a car accident. Any suspects?"

"This guy she was dating but he didn't seem like the type. He wasn't her type either"

"Normally the ones that don't seem like the type, that are the worst. She probably didn't even see it coming"

"Jesus, Gracie"

"Listen, she is here now. That's all that matters"

They both walked toward the front door

"Thanks for taking care of her. It's rare she lets anybody do that. She thinks she can take care of everything"

"Don't tell her I said anything"

"Scared of my little sister?" Fred chuckled

"Quite frankly" FP said walking out the door but turning back "I know what she can do with a butterfly knife, so yes"

Well that was news to Fred but something told him that he didn't want to know anymore.

#

When Gracie woke up in the morning, her arm felt like it was on fire. The _morphine had well and truly left her system and she barely remembered much after they put the cast on her._

 _FP brought her home, she thought but then again. Gracie also thought she flew up the staircase, so maybe not._

 _Fred and Archie were in the kitchen when she walked in. Sitting at the kitchen island, in their own conversation_

 _"There she is" Fred_ announced _"Food or pain killers?"_

 _"Pain killers, please"_

 _"You should eat first" Archie told her "You'll get sick"_

 _"I'm meant to worry about you, Kid. Not the other way around"_

 _"It can go both ways"_

 _She stole some food from Archie's plate and smiled playfully at him._ Suddenly the front door opened and Jughead walked into the house and straight into the kitchen.

"Hey Jug"

"Are you down from your high, yet?" he asked Grace, trying not to laugh

"Unfortunately"

"Dad said you were pretty out of it" he said before hitting Archie on the arm "Ready to go?"

Archie stood up and handed the rest of his breakfast to his aunt before she took his spot in the chair.

The kitchen got quiet, too quiet. Grace looked up from her plate at Fred, who was studying her intently. Grace thought the jig was up. He had figure out her secret

"What?"

"Can you not flirt with the felon, please?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you and FP"

"Fred, I was off my face last night and FP has just came out of prison. Any woman would look good to him right now. Stop worrying"

"Listen, I know you might be on the rebound or whatever but…"

"Where the heck did you learn that term, Fred Andrews?"

"I'm not that old"

"Ummm, yes you are"

"He's the same age"

"I didn't say he wasn't"

"Gracie"

" I love you for worrying and I know why you are. I get it. Yes, okay we may flirt a little but it's not going to go anywhere. So can you stop thinking stuff up in your head that is never going to happen"

"Okay, okay"

"Shit, where's my stuff"

"You're not working today"

"I have too"

"New York will not burn down"

She huffed knowing she wasn't going to win this fight. She was going to have to be craftier

Hey Guys,

Thanks for reading. Leave a review let me know what you think.

 _xxL_


	5. Chapter 5

5

FP or Pop wasn't expecting to see her that day. They expected that she would in a painkiller induced coma but they learnt, never to underestimate Grace Andrews. FP was in the back too busy cleaning up, to look up. Before he heard from the doorway

"Dude, where's my stuff?"

"Dude, why aren't you at home"

"Because I need my stuff"

"Heaven forbid, you don't have your laptop for a day" he chuckled flinging the tea towel over his shoulder "Did you shimmy down the drown pipe one handed?"

"No, I snuck out the back door when Fred wasn't looking"

"He's going to kill you"

"Fred talks a big game. He won't notice me missing"

"Well, you still look like shit"

"You're lying and my bruises are practically gone"

"Are we sure this isn't broken?" he asked before cupping her face in his hands and gently prodding her cheekbones "Because you have make up on, so I can't tell about the bruises and you didn't say anything to the doctor last night, so how can we know that for sure"

When she finally looked up at him, what little space between them there was filled with tense. It was thick with tension and she realised that maybe her brother was on to something. He checked her cheek bones and around eye socket, padding his fingertips lightly around her face and if it pained her, Grace was getting better at covering it.

"See, totally fine"

"Mmm-hmm, sure"

"Dude, where's my stuff?"

"In Pop's closet of an office, Princess"

"Don't call me Princess"

"Don't call Dude"

He watched her walk away and wonder what the hell he was doing. Everything about this whole situation should have felt wrong but damn it, it didn't.

The bell above the front door rang and he heard an unfamiliar voice. That in itself was unusual in Riverdale.

He walked out to see a guy, he wasn't exactly tall but he had blonde hair, blue eyes. Basically an adult version of a corn child.

"Can we help you?"

"Can I get a cup of coffee?"

FP watched as Pop's poured him a coffee. Why did FP have this feeling in his gut that told him this guy was bad news. He knew this guy, was _the_ guy. He looked over his shoulder to see Grace frozen up against a wall so she could be seen, eyes wide, listening to his guy's voice as he made small talk with Pop.

"Where you from?"

"New York"

"Long way from home"

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone actually. Grace Andrews"

"Wow, that's a name I haven't heard in a while" FP told him as Pop frowned "What's in been ten or twelve years, Pop's?"

"At least. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm old friend of hers. Wanting to get in touch"

"You got a name. old friend?" FP asked him

"Dalton" he said reaching his hand over to introduce himself

"FP"

"FP?" Dalton questioned while shaking his hand. If FP could have crushed it, he would have

"Yeah, _Dalton_ "

"You know of any way I could track her down. Someone I could talk to?"

"I mean, I would say her brother Fred. He has always been pretty protective, so if someone was to know, it would be him but he is out of town. Maybe he is with her"

"You know how I could get in touch?"

"Ohh well Fred is notorious for forgetting his phone" Pop's chuckled "Even if I had his number around here somewhere. Possibly be no use to you"

"Ok, well thanks for the coffee"

"Yeah no problem" FP told him "Have a nice _trip_ "

They watched in silence until he was out the door and close to his car

"How bad is this?" Pop asked quietly

"Bad enough for a cast"

"Jesus"

"Princess, stay out there for a bit, okay?"

They heard the fainted, weakest

"Okay"

Pop walked out the front and FP walked through the diner and out the back to check that this guy was actually gone. It wasn't until FP was sure that he went, that he got Gracie out from where she was hiding.

Pressed up against the wall, next to the door in the kitchen. Big wide brown eyes staring at him

"Hey, it's okay" he said gently holding out his hand. She slowly reached for it before he quickly pulled her in tightly "You're okay"

"I heard his voice and I just froze" she said muffled by his shoulder

"Come on, I'll take you home"

"No" she told him quickly pulling away "I can't go back to Fred's, what if he follows me. I can't go anywhere because it pulls people into this. No, I have to get my car and I have to go"

"What? Out there by yourself?" he was angry suddenly "No way in hell"

"FP, Dalton is not a guy that gets walked away from. He's not a guy that gets dumped"

"No, he's is a guy that is going to get his teeth knocked in"

"You can't. You're on probation and Jug and Jellybean are too important. I can't stay here"

"Well, you're not leaving town either. You've picked yourself a charmer Gracie"

"Take her to the Wyrm" a new voice said.

They both turned around and saw Jughead standing in the hallway.

"Jug" she pleaded "How long have you been here?"

"A while"

"Honey.."

"Wait, just listen okay?" he told them "You won't go to the trailer park because Dad and I are there. If he is still here and he follows you, there is no way that he is going into The Wyrm. He's too chicken shit"

"He's got point" FP told her

"I'm sure there would be a clause in your probation about known associates"

"It's Wednesday night. They're not there"

"Where are they?"

"Elsewhere" he said vaguely

"Yeah you're right, I don't need to be knowing any of that"

"You can't go, Aunt Gracie. You can't. Think of how boring life would be without the Jones boys in your life" Jughead told her hugging her tightly.

Suddenly she realised just how grown up all the kids were now. Somewhere in her mind they all remained ten years old. Jughead dwarfed her now, as did Archie.

"I don't actually get a say in this, do I?"

"Nope" they both answered before she sighed defeated

She really didn't have the energy to fight them anyhow. She gave in.

#####

Once again, thanks for all your support and thanks for taking the time to read my little story.

Leave a review if you like

Tell me what you think

Should I get them together?

xxL


	6. Chapter 6

6

She snuck in there once, The Whyte Wyrm, when she was underage. She was pretty sure everybody knew that, but no one threw her out. The place was seeming unchanged but somehow seemed smaller, even with no one else there.

She didn't know where to go, or stand. For some reason Grace felt awkward. It was the first time that she had been back home and felt awkward.

Grace waked over to the tank and watched the white snake, not hearing FP behind her

"You wanna hold it?"

"Hell no. That lid can stay right on, there"

"Scared of snakes?"

"Any reptile or rodent, come to think of it. I never thought I'd be one of those women that jumped on a chair when a mouse was around. That was until there was one in my apartment"

"Jumped on a chair?"

"No, straight on to the bed and then I left the front door open and chased it out"

"They come back, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I found that"

"What did you do?"

"I moved" she told him laughing at herself

"You've been in the city for too long"

"You think I should move back?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you more"

"Maybe I should move to the Southside"

"Hmm, no" he chuckled "I'd ended up being your personal guard if that happened"

She stepped around him and wandered the Wyrm floor, nervously playing with her hands

"I'm not good at this. The damsel in distress, thing. Being weak. I'm normally the one to stand up and fixes the problem"

"Yeah, leaning on people must be hard of the pride for someone like yourself"

"Maybe I should confront him? You know if he is still in town"

"No"

"But what if he doesn't stop looking for me. What if he goes to Fred work?"

"Now that would be a conversation I'd like to hear"

"I'm serious"

"No, you're talking crazy"

He walked over and gently picked her up, placing her on the edge of the pool table

"Hey!"

"Shut up for a second. I need you to tell me what happened. What he did"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me"

She sighed knowing she wasn't going away with not telling him anything. She wasn't getting away at all. FP's arms had boxed her in. She couldn't move even if she wanted too.

"It was a normal couple fight. We had been out all night, with my crowd which he never really liked because he was out of it, you know? We got home and it kicked off but he was more heated then he normally was. Being down on me, my job wasn't important in the scheme of the world, its rags and glitter. Who was I? It just kept escalating" she told him before taking a deep breath "I stopped talking. Thinking.."

"That it would defuse the situation"

"But it didn't. I was standing and bent down to take off my shoes because they were getting caught on the hem of my dress as I was walking around the apartment. Out of nowhere,Dalton pushed me side on into the wall, I slid down and I was on the floor. He might have kicked me, I don't remember for sure. He grabbed me by both my wrists, pulled me up and pushed me against the wall again and stormed out of the room"

FP's head dropped before he shook it. He felt her fingers brush either side of his head softly, slowly. Comforting him. He should have been comforting her, but that was very much who Grace was.

"Why do you keep coming to Pop's?"

"Free Wi-fi"

"Gracie?"

"I feel safe there"

"There?"

"Don't fish, FP"

"Then tell me the truth" She huffed annoyed before her hands fell "Gracie?"

"I feel safe with you, okay?" she told him impatiently "Maybe it's the prison thing I don't know."

He laughed and looked up at her

"Never thought the prison thing would bring in the chicks" he chuckled

"Just the really fucked up ones"

"You're not one of those"

"I'm finding refuge in a biker bar" she laughed

"With a felon"

They both laughed as she shook her head smiling

"My life, Ladies and Gentlemen" They didn't say anything for the longest time, but also didn't move. If anything, they moved closer "FP?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you keep helping me?" she asked quietly, not looking at him, she couldn't

"Why would you think?"

"Brotherly devotion?"

She didn't really see it coming, although Grace should have. His head dropped down so they were face to face and she had to look at him

"Definitely not brotherly but if I kiss you. I know it won't end there and you're in no state for anything like that, right now"

"Yeah, you're probably right" she chuckled.

He sat next to her on the pool table and all she could think of all the other activities that this pool table must have seen. Surely she mustn't be the first woman to have sat there, like this.

"This guy's got nothing, Baby. He's not going to hurt you again"

"Not me I'm worried about"

She was feeling guilty for bring this to his doorstep. For involving any of them because of a man like Dalton. He wore loafers, for Christ sake. It was still beyond her understanding how she didn't get up and kick Dalton's ass herself. Grace was angry with herself and she was angry that she froze tonight. Grace had no idea who she was right now, she didn't like it.

"Stop thinking"

"I'm not one of those girls that think"

"You are one of those women who do nothing but think"

"You must have me confused with someone else"

She hopped off the pool table and walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Before she heard him wordlessly protest. Grace looked up surprised

"You probably shouldn't"

"I just wanna get a little hazy"

"You'll get more than that. You're on medication"

"Wow, geez thanks Fred and fun police"

"Gracie, put the damn bottle down"

She looked up at him quickly. Before doing exactly that and walking back over to him. Grace stood there, as close as she could

"I'm just kidding around" she said quietly brushing the back of his head

"It won't fix anything. Don't become me"

She kissed his forehead softly before he pulled her closer, his arms snaking around her waist

"Do you have any idea how much chemical and synthetic crap I did in the first few years in was in New York, hmm? Nobody is prefect, FP. Anybody that tells you that they are, is either delusional or lying" she brushed the hair out of his face "What you did. To look at yourself, look at what you're doing and actually change it. That takes strength and to keep going, to make that decision every damn day to stay on that path. That takes courage and that's what you're doing now. Now, that is the only thing that matters. You understand me?"

She didn't see it coming. He leant up and kissed her firmly, she had to hold on, not to get knocked down. He smiled when he felt her cling on to him. Once they broke apart, her lungs felt like they were longing for air.

"Damn it"

"I thought we weren't going to do that"

"We weren't"

"Okay" she told him softly before backing up slowly. Resting on a table opposite him

"What are you doing?" he asked standing up

"No, no. You stay right there. You're right, this is a terrible idea. Eventually I am going to go home"

"You are home"

"You know what I mean and this is nothing but trouble and its horrible timing"

"Three minutes ago I would have completely agreed" He said walking forward

"FP, seriously" she told him laughing "Stay there"

"What we're going to stay like this for the rest of the night?"

"If that's what needs to happen, yes"

"No"

"No?"

"No, or I'm putting you in the snake tank"

She turned and look back at the tank before she scoffed and turned back to him. Suddenly he had moved, he was right the in front her. She had to look up to see him.

" I wouldn't fit in there"

"Hmm, let's find out"

He quickly picked her up off the ground and carried her over to the tank. At first she thought he was kidding but once they started getting closer and wasn't slowing down, she started to get worried

"Oh my god, wait?" she asked trying to get over his shoulder and get as far away as she could, which actually wasn't far at all

"Are you going to stop being ridiculous?"

"Probably not"

"Then you're going in"

"No, please" she begged but laughed at the same time. He stopped and placed her back on the floor

"Finally got what I wanted"

"What was that?"

"The giggle"

She playfully pushed him and walked away, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. Grace liked it


	7. Chapter 7

7

She woke up on an orange velvet sofa upstairs, upstairs of The Wyrm. Grace sat up slowly and raked her hand through her hair before picking up her bag and grabbing her compact. Her eyeliner was less than prefect and was the second thing she fixed. Grace had just finished as she heard footsteps on the stairs. There he was, the FP that lived in her memory

"That's the FP I remember"

He tossed a leather jacket towards her, which she quickly catch one handed

"It should fit you?"

"I can't wear that, I'm not a serpent"

"No but at this point, you are under their protection"

"Under their protection?" she asked "What is this, England seventeen forty?"

"Gracie, do not fight me on this" he snapped "Just put the damn thing on and I'll meet you at the truck"

She watched him walk back downstairs, before pulling the jacket on and damn him. It did fit. Grace stood up, grabbed her big, fix her hair in the reflexion of some glass and walked outside.

She saw him leaning against the passage side door. Grace walked over and stood in front of him, FP didn't move.

She was pissed and she was trying not to seem pissed, but failing terrible. FP tired not to smile but he couldn't help it

"What?" she asked

"Look at me" he chuckled .She sighed, put her sunglasses on top of her head and stared at him. He snaked his arm around her waist and pull Grace towards him "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

She brushed him off and looked over at The Wyrm

"You had a nightmare last night about him, the night it happened, I think. I couldn't wake you. I'm not dealing with it well"

"Well, say that next time"

"I'm an ass"

"Yeah, you are" she laughed

"Jacket suits you though"

"This isn't permanent. I'm not preforming in front of a crowd, you can forget it"

She watched his face change rapidly at the thought and she couldn't help but laugh at him. Clearly FP didn't like that idea either.

"You have a point"

"I normally do"

She smiled up at him. He knew he was actually forgiven and truth be told he wanted to kiss her but didn't. Not knowing where they stood on that subject. FP instead, kissed her on the forehead before moving out of the way of the door.

They didn't know that they were being watched at the time. Dalton watched them from his car. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. He had never seen her dressed like that, it wasn't the Harper that Dalton had known.

She had never mentioned anything about this place or this guy. It was pretty clear what he was into. He had been too obvious at the diner, too protective, there had been something unreadable in his eyes that had given him away. Also where his hands there on her body, gave him away. They were far too south of Grace's waist for Dalton's liking.

Grace and Dalton hadn't broken up. She had just left without saying a word. To Dalton they were still together and everything she was doing right now was cheating. She was cheating on him, with someone like that.

Dalton was starting to see Harper more clearly and he didn't like it, what so ever.

#

As it turned out, Fred was the easy one to tell. He had pieced it all together, although he did want to her to tell Sheriff Keller, just so something was on record. He had a point. It seemed like a good idea, even though she wasn't sure it was going to get that far.

She found Jughead and Archie in their hideaway of the basement. Truth be told, Grace didn't know how to tell them something like this but they needed to know, just in case of the worst case. Both kids look over at her surprised as she walked in the back door.

"Hey" she said closing the door behind her "I need to talk to the both of you"

"This about last night?" Jughead asked

"Somewhat"

"What happened last night?" Archie looked between Jughead and Grace

She sat down across from them and tried to think of the right way to tell them something like this. The only thing she could come up with was, come straight out with it.

"Ok, so do you remember the guy I was seeing in New York. Dalton?"

"Mr Loafers?" Archie answered

"Yeah, that's him" Grace laughed sweetly "Before I came here, we had a fight and it escalated"

"How?"

"Archie" Jughead interrupted "Look at her"

"I'm fine. He left the apartment and I just jumped in the car and I left him. I thought that was the end of it but Dalton showed up at the diner looking for me last night. FP and Pop's got rid of him but you know what he looks like?" she sighed "Jughead, you saw him, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, you need to listen to me. If you see him again in town, you need to tell either me, Fred or FP, understand? We will handle it. I don't need you guys going all Scooby Gang and sneaking around fixing anything"

"Gracie?" Archie protested

"Arch. I am serious. Most likely he has left town and we'll never see him again. I'm just telling you, just in case. Understand?"

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"Yes" both boys agreed

"What did he do?" Archie asked, he wasn't holding his anger very well and Grace hated it.

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter now"

"Yes it does"

"Does my dad know?" Jughead asked with an all knowing smile.

"He is the only one that knows the full story. He is the only one that will know the full story"

"He wants to kick this guy's ass, doesn't he?"

She laughed and shook her head

"I think there are great pains that your dad would to inflict on Dalton but I'm not going to let him. Nobody wants your dad going anywhere. Don't worry"

She stood up and was surprised that both had the need to give her a hug. Grace made her way to the back door before hearing her nephew

"You're okay now though, right?"

"I'm getting there, Babe"

She was only too aware of two very attentive, caring eyes watching her go.

#

She heard both FP and Fred in the living room. She stopped and listened for a while as they spoke macho and were all protective. It was sweet, really. Both we're beating themselves up about it but really what could they have done. She lived too far away. Sure she came back as often as possible, when life allowed.

Grace loved that even though Fred and FP had been through lot. Good, bad and most certainly very ugly. They seemed to have found a good space now. They would never be what they were once but at least they could be in the same room these days.

She rounded the corner as they were deep in conversation

"Okay, stop talking shit about me" she joked before sitting on the arm on the sofa, putting her feet on cushions

"Feet off the lounge" Fred told

"Yes dad"

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"What could you have done, Fred? It happened, I left. I wouldn't even be bring it up, if it wasn't for last night"

"Yet you told FP?"

"He guessed"

"No, I called you out on your bullshit"

"Which you always seem to do. It's really annoying, by the way"

"Only for you"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fred asked frowning

"He has a point. You did hit your head a few times"

"Did the doctor clear me, FP?"

"Yes but he didn't gave you a cat scan because you didn't say anything about your head"

"I'm sure if I had a cracked skull or an inflamed brain or whatever. I would have showed symptoms by now" she chuckled "I'm not insane, in the membrane"

"No, but you are an idiot" he brother laughed "Go to the police station. Before they get busy"

"Does the Riverdale PD ever get really get busy?" she asked making her way to the front door

"Come on, quick. Before they charge me with killing someone else"

She turned around quickly and stared at FP wide eyed, opened mouth

"Don't even joke. That's not funny"

"Kind of funny"

She shook her head as they walked out the door. Fred knew she didn't want to be making a statement that she was only doing it for him but he knew that something needed to be on the record. Just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

8

She was glad when they walked out of there. Not that Keller hadn't been amazing about the whole thing. He asked her so many times if she was truly okay and if she was sure that she didn't want to press charges. Grace didn't see the point. She wasn't going back to him and most things had healed, so pictures were out of the question. They were past that point.

FP opened the passenger side door for her.

"I have to hand it to you. This jacket actually does fit me"

"That's because it was your mama's" he closed the door and walked around the back of the truck, as Grace's head spun. FP hopped in his side and smiled over at her "What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell your brother"

"Rita was a serpent?" she asked "Oh my god, she had to dance"

"Not the only time, from what I'm told"

"That explains so much"

"Explains an inherent skill, does it?"

"What? Stripping?" she asked him "I don't skills with a pole"

"Grace?"

"Okay, fine. I do but that's beside the point"

"No but back up. I need to know more" he laughed. She hit him playfully in the arm "Dude, driving"

"Dude, don't care. You can't just drop a bomb like that"

"You can't be all that surprised. It all fits in, didn't you think?"

"I guess"

She suddenly wished for those boring days where nothing happened and there was no great discoveries of any kind. Those days when her biggest issue was someone's ego or an ill fitted dress

As they made their way through town and over the train tracks, she realised that they weren't heading for Fred's place or the diner. It didn't take her long to realise where he was taking them.

"Umm, FP?"

"Hmmm, yes"

"Why are we going to the trailer park?"

"You need sleep and you won't get it at Fred's. Dalton is gone but even if he shows up. There is serpents all around you there "

"No"

"I'm not fighting with you. Fred gave me some of your stuff, including your laptop and the painkillers that you haven't take in over twenty fours"

"I must be getting better"

"You're clinging your arm to your chest again"

"It's comfortable"

"Nice try. Get take them, they are in my jacket pocket"

"No"

"Grace, for the love of god"

"They make me fuzzy"

"That means they are working" FP pulled the bottle out of his pocket and handed it over to her "You'll feel better"

Grace rolled her eyes and took two, shallowed them without water

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic"

The drove into the trailer park and it seemed like a life time ago that she was there.

The truth was she came back to town a lot more than people knew about. Her brother was the only one that knew, especially after Mary left. Grace tried to get back as much as she could. Sometimes not even Archie knew about it. Grace and Fred were good at that.

She'd fly over for a chat and eat Pop's out of a paper bag in a portable building with dirty floors. Then she be back to the airport and in the fly that night.

Grace in all her quick visits hadn't been to this side of town. The more she found out about her mother, the real her, the more she wondered about her life. She kind of had her stuck in Grace's mind as Alice Cooper, only without the twin set and pearls.

Rita never pretended to be prefect, she actually took pride in it.

Grace, like her mother hated prefect and fake. They had nothing but fire and rage.

He parked the truck by the trailer. He was actually nervous. She was a big city girl, probably lived in a penthouse and here he was. His house had wheels.

They walked up the stairs and he took a deep breath before feeling both her hands on his shoulders as her heels clicked. He looked back quickly, her head was down, watching her feet

"Remember, its small but it home"

"All it needs is four walls and a roof" she said sweetly before he chuckled "Well, and a bathroom"

"I have one of those"

"Well, look at Mr Big Shot, over here" she said in a Yiddish accent, a pretty convincing one at that. She walked through the front door and looked around with a smile on her "I like it"

"Oh come on"

"It's warm and homey"

"Gracie?" he chuckled

"People actually live here. My place, it's just a shell with my stuff it in. I realise that now"

"You know, the old Bellefontaine place is for sale. You always loved that place as a kid"

"How do you remember that?"

"I remember a lot more than you think"

"Fred's kid sister"

"Yeah, it wasn't like you weren't _always_ hanging around"

He watched her go and launch face first on the sofa "Just leave me here" she told him over dramatically.

He smiled at her before walking over and kneeling down. She turned her head to look at him and didn't say anything for a while

"You going to bring it up?" he asked

"What? How you mauled me last night?"

"Ohh, is that what happened?"

She laughed and sat up, pulling him up on to the sofa with her.

"I don't mean to walk in and messy up your quiet life"

"Hey, none of this is your fault. I'm glad you let me help you. Your brother would do everything he could to keep you safe and push comes to shove. Fred would do what he needed to do but I guess this stuff comes more natural to me"

"You're good with trouble?"

"Always"

He didn't want to tell her that it was hard to see her that way. Banged up, it was tough. She wouldn't admit that she was girly. She wasn't as tough as she wanted the world to think she was. FP was happy to keep her secret.

She looked around the trailer again, taking it all in before his hand covered her eyes. She chuckled before moving his hand softly

"Stop it. What do you think is going to happen? I'm going to run away back to NYC"

"You will eventually"

"It's where my business is" she said quietly "Another reason, this is a bad idea. Plus there's your wife"

"Hardly"

"But technically"

"Sounds like you're trying to talk me out of this"

"No, I'm trying to talk myself out of this"

"Grace"

"FP" she teased.

"When I went away. When I was first arrested. Jug called his mom. We were going to move over with them and he called her to say ask if he still could, she didn't let him"

"What?" she asked, he hear the fire in her voice "Who the hell does that?"

"I'm not a prefect parent"

"Stop it"

"I'm not but I'm a hell of a lot better than I was. For my money, that marriage it's done, okay?"

"Who's Penny?"

"I going to kill my son"

"I was eavesdropping"

"She's not someone you need to be worried about"

"Maybe I can help"

She felt his hands around threading through her hair. FP took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"You are not getting involved with this, you understand?"

"But?"

"No, I will handle it. If a blonde approaches you and starts talking about me. You tell her, I was friends with your brother but you have barely seen me since, okay?" he fixed her with his eyes, he didn't blink and he didn't let her look away "Don't believe anything she says"

"Babe" she whispered

"This is the part of my life, you don't need to know about. This is my fight, understand?"

"Hmm-mmm"

"Grace-Ann, I mean it"

"Did you just Grace-Ann me?" She sighed and nodded her head "Understood"

"You're always helping me and you won't let me do the same and I want too"

"Sweetheart, this is different. My life is different, I'm not going to drag you down too"

She watched him walk away and into the kitchen and frowned. There had to be some way to help him

#

He watched her from the kitchen, in her own little world, working away. It must have been difficult for her to run such a hands on business, away from home. FP had never had the dedication that the Andrews crew had, he also never had the stubbornness either. Maybe one was needed for the other.

"I'm going to have to go back to New York" she called out quietly

"When?"

"Next week"

"Gracie, I don't think that's a great idea"

"I have two critical clients I have to meet with"

She heard take a frustrated breath before he walked into the living room and sitting next to her

"How are your chances of not seeing him?"

"Oh once he knows I'm back. He'll find me"

"Can you take Fred?"

"He is dealing with enough and I don't need my big brother holding my hand. I'm a big girl"

FP shook his head and ignored the tone she had just used.

"Sweetheart..."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"Don't know, maybe he gets pissed off. Only this time you don't make it out"

"Oh come on, his not a monster. He just took it too far"

"And here come the excuses. He hits me but he loves me, really"

She rolled her eyes "I'm not idiot, FP"

"I never said you were"

An edgy silence engulfed them and landed heavily on her chest. Grace couldn't handle it. She normally liked a fight, but somehow, not with him. She turned to face him, folding her legs in front of her.

"Do you think he is going to steal me away?"

"I know guys like this. You're only starting to see the real him and he's charmed you once"

"FP, really. What's going on?" Her fingers threaded slowly at the back of his neck and she pulled him forward "Talk to me"

"What if you don't come back?"

"I'm coming back"

"That city can be seductive and you have a lot more there then you do here"

"Do you really think I would ran away. When we haven't figure out what this is between us yet? Hmm?"

"Might be wise"

"Who's running away now?" she chuckled "Listen, all I know for sure is. My life feels better with you in it. Why would I not come back for that?"

He looked up at her and she saw the boy she remember innocent and cheeky, inquisitive. He was right there in front of her.

Suddenly the trailer door opened and they pulled away from each other slowly before looking over at Jughead. He just smirked knowingly at them

"Sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about son"

"Carry on" Jughead told him, quickly walking through.

She pressed her lips together and tried not to laugh. Clearly they hadn't been as covert as she first thought.


	9. Chapter 9

It was easy to fall into a routine in Riverdale, people did it all the time. When she was younger, Grace fought against that, she ran for it but now somehow she found comfit in it.

Maybe it was just being around FP.

She ran the business the best she could, thank god for internet connection. She had to leave and there was a dull ache in her stomach that had nothing to do with Dalton and everything to do with leaving Riverdale.

Not that she would never admit that to anybody else, but to herself.

They weren't together, although the whispers around town said different. They weren't a couple or even sleeping together, she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it but they were both seeing less action then the kids in their lives and yet. She was content

It was amazing how simple life could be when you wanted it to be.

Grace sat at a counter with Fred as she watched, at the back of the diner a red haired girl giving FP a death glare as if she was throwing daggers with her eyes. She quietly watched the scene unfold.

Red hair and the air of arrogance, she had to be a Blossom.

It had to be the girl that Archie and the gang were telling her about. It wasn't until the situation excavated that Grace knew for sure. Once she belittled FP and there was no doubt in Grace's mind that she was Penelope's daughter.

"Pop's?" she asked quietly "Does that happen often?"

Both Pop's and Fred looked over, saw what she was talking about. None of them liked it but they were used to it, right or wrong. Pop's shook his head

"More often than not"

"Cheryl Blossom?" she asked looking out into the carpark

"Yep"

"Red convertible?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm" she said hopping off the stool and taking a step in the direction of the door, before she felt Fred take her elbow gently

"She is a child, remember and FP can take care of him"

"I know he can but she's old enough to know better"

"FP covered up.."

"Fred" she cut him off "FP would never have been involved, if neither of the Blossoms got him involved. If she has an issue with it, she can hate on her own father. He is the one that pulled the trigger after all"

"It's not that black and white"

"I'm not condoning what FP did, but he shouldn't have to live this way either"

They watched her walk out and disappear around the corner. Fred had hoped that all her years in New York and all the responsibilities that Grace now had, would have softened this side of her but it hadn't. Maybe it was just being back in Riverdale that got his little sister in touch with her juvenile delinquent side

Still he kept an eye out. She may have been a delinquent, but she was still his sister.

Cheryl got up out of the booth and pony walked out of the diner. Fred looked outside nervously before texting his sister as FP joined them

"What's with the face?"

"My sisters gone back to high school"

FP looked at Pop's for clarification but got a mischievous grin in return. Maybe he didn't want to know, on second thought.

They heard high heeled booth click from out the back, near the kitchen before Grace walked into the dining area. She appeared behind the counter and leaned on the countertop next to FP.

"Please don't tell me that you keyed her car" Fred pleaded

"Boys please, I have more style than that" she laughed "I disabled the motors on her soft-top. She's going to have a very interesting ride home, when that storm hits"

As if on cue, the sky started to rumble and her smile reached her cheeks and her eyes started to sparkle. FP didn't have to ask her why she had done it. The reason was pretty clear.

"You didn't have to do that"

"Just doing my part to fight the forces of evil in Riverdale"

This was only phase one, if Cheryl kept going the way, she was going.

A messed up car would be the least of her worries. Grace knew things wouldn't change and she already had a plan in her mind but she need to do it when she went back to New York.

She needed to call in a few favours. She was going to hit Cheryl where it would hurt her the most.

#

They drove across town. She was still kind of ticked off that nobody would let her drive. She thought she was going to get away with it when FP asked her if she had taken her pain meds. She actually had that morning but it was a trap. Grace wasn't allowed to drive on medication that strong. Clearly Grace was never going to learn that.

"You know I'll have to drive the car back to New York"

"Why?"

"It's not mine"

"It's his?"

"Correct. Maybe I should drive it into a ditch before I get there"

"You're very vindictive today. I like it"

"No, I'm just tired of mean people. It's not that difficult to be nice. If they tried it, they may even like it. Just give it a chance"

"You told Fred yet?" There was a sudden silence that told him everything he needed to know "Gracie!"

"I'll tell him tonight"

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Grace!"

"What?" she whined "What good would it do? He's only going to worry and now it's less time for either of you to worry"

"Well, you've thought of everything haven't you?"

"Always try too"

He didn't say anything for a little while.

Trying not to bring it up. The guy. The New York guy. The guy that FP didn't like thinking about because of all the thoughts that followed. He didn't want to bring it up, just in case they fought. He didn't want to fight with her, especially now but he couldn't help it

"Just don't fall into his line, okay?"

"What line?"

"Preppy guy. Dalton"

"You really think I would go back after all this?"

"Babe, anything is possible and he won you over once"

"That's not going to happen again, FP"

"Promise me?"

She looked over the cabin of the truck and looked at him softly, sweetly

"You have nothing to worry about"

FP wished that was true but his instincts were going off and the thought of her being so far away made her uneasy.

She wasn't a woman who could be caged. Grace had spent her whole life proving that. She was somewhere in between a wild cat and a bulldozer. He didn't dare ask her to stay. He was wasting his breath and wanted to keep his dignity

"Just check in with someone. So we know you're ok?"

"Of course"

"Although I don't know what I'll do without my protector"

"Your protector?" She laughed "I don't know how good I'd be when it got down to it. I might be able to take them out at the knees"

"Nothing wrong with little and fierce"

"Hey, if anyone threatens me or mine. Expect a fight. Even if it is a sixteen year girl. She's lucky that she still has use of her legs"

"And I wronged her family, so I guess"

"No. No. There is dealing with it and then there is prolonged torture. We all live in the same town. She could show a little decorum"

"You're New York is showing"

"Hey" she laughed "Takes more than a car ride to see my New York, Mister"

"I have no doubt"

He chuckled, knowing that she was hard work but utterly worth it. FP kind of wanted to be there when she told Fred, just to see the reaction. He doubted that it do be any different than his own. As much as they knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Heading off to face something like this, that was difficult for him but he just had to do it.

#

FP sat at the Andrews dinner table both families together for one last supper. If he was honest, he was actually looking forward to finding out the way Grace was going to tell them all. Dinner was basically over and she still hadn't said a word yet. Surprisingly, for a New York girl that hadn't cook a single meal in seven years, she was a damn good cook. She was struggling with telling them, she was struggling with not knowing what the reaction was going to be.

He found her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before she looked over at him. FP nodded his head and smiled before she looked down at her plate again.

"Um, so I am driving back to New York tomorrow morning" she said as quickly as possible before standing up from the table "Who wants pie?"

Grace only took two steps away from the table before her big brother stopped her

"Wow. How about no"

"Fred, I don't have a choice and it will only be for a little while"

"Did you know about this?" Fred stared at FP

"I didn't know when, until she told me today"

"You're not well enough to drive and you can't with your meds"

"Then I won't take them. I'm barely in any pain anyhow"

"How is this a good plan?"

"It's not but it's the only one I have. I'll come straight back, if it makes you feel better"

"Jesus, Gracie"

"It will be fine" FP gave a soft but bitter chuckle before she stared at him and sighed "Listen, I know why you don't want me to go but I have to, so I can cut ties completely. We have to sell the apartment, get lawyers involved and we both have to be there for that. Okay?"

As much as they all hated it. She was right.

#

Gracie quietly shut the front door behind her, trying her hardest not to make a sound or wake anybody else up. It was four twenty in the morning and she really didn't want to make a big scene when she was only going to be back in a few days. She turned around to see him leaning against Dalton's car, smirking thinking he was king

"Ugh, seriously" she muttered to herself before walking over to him "Are you stalking me?"

"No, just know your sneaky as shit"

He moved enough for her to put her bag in the back seat and waited until she had closed the door. Although she felt his eyes on her the whole time. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips

"Stop worrying"

"Mmm-hmm"

"What's really bugging you?" she asked playing with the zipper of his jacket "It's only a few days"

"Yeah but few days rolling into a week and things start to pile up. I've already lost you to that city once, Grace. I don't want it to be a decade before I see you again"

She pulled him closer by the opening of his jacket

"That's not going to happen. I already have the lawyers working on things, okay? I'll walk in there, have a chat, and sign some papers. Pack up my stuff, put it in storage. Have a few meeting and fly back to you"

"Promise me"

"I swear"

"No matter what he says, baby. Please, just" he stopped talking and steadied himself "He won't change"

"I know that"

"He may seem like it was a one-time thing" he stopped talking again before she was holding in laughter "Grace, I'm serious"

"I know it's cute"

"I'm not trying to be cute"

"Listen, you will be the first person I go and see when I get back here, okay?" Defeated he lent against the car again, only to wrap his arms around her waist and bring Grace with him. "The city is not going to swallow me whole"

She knew that a part of him didn't believe her but she had to say it anyhow. They stared at each other for the longest time, without saying a single word. Eventually he reluctantly let go of her and opened the driver side door

There wasn't much more they could say to one another.

Hi everyone,

Thanks for sticking with me. Thank you for all the new followers to this story. I promise I will try and update quickly.

xxL


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everybody,

Quite a short chapter, this time around but I think you may like it

Thank you as always for reading. It means the world to me

Also if you like please leave a review. Let me know what you think

xxL

888888888888888888888

The first person to know about Grace's reappearance in town oddly enough, was Cheryl Blossom. She walked up to the redhead looking every bit the New Yorker. Straight hair, caramel long coat, oversized glasses. The only hint of the Riverdale girl in her, was the thigh boots.

She slid into the other side of the booth. Opposite side to Cheryl

"Looked what the cat dragged back in"

"Careful, Kitty Kat" Grace chuckled

"What can I do for you?"

"Just here to give you a little advice. Treat people like they're trash, expect to get treated like crap back. Word of mouth, goes a long way and often to the right people" Grace dropped two folders bursting with papers on to the table "That's where this comes in"

"And what is that pray-tell?"

"That is your purchasing history for the past five years at Barneys, Neiman Marcus, Bergdorf Goodman, Kitch, any designer I could think of. That's a good thing about being a stylist and one thing is so very clear. You have been a busy girl"

"Who are you the shopping police?"

"Maybe Cheryl, because I spoke every person I know at every one of these places, I could think of that. At least the places you can get this second rate Lana del Rey, Japanese Lolita, Dominatrix look that you go for. Your business is no longer wanted. Not until I tell them otherwise"

"You can't do that"

"Oh I did. Looks like Riverdale Goodwill for you, my darling. Also I gave copies of all of these to Penelope. She cancelled your credit cards, so your burgers and fries are on me"

Gracie stood up and made the move to leave before Cheryl grabbed her wrist and stopped her

"You're pretty high and mighty for a washed up fashion blogger, who's sleeping with a criminal. I guess we can't escape who were meant to be. Like mother like daughter. Rita the serpent queen, right?"

Gracie smiled and slowly lent across the table

"Funny, coming from the daughter of a drug baron, who shot his only son. At least I don't hide who I am, Cheryl" she whisper venomously "Another little lesson to learn"

Cheryl quickly walked out of the diner and didn't look back.

Veronica smiled at Grace and she smiled back. That's the way women of class wins wars in New York. Grace walked over to the kids

"Well, I'm going to go before she gets her twin set wearing posse together. To take me down"

"I'm pretty sure you could take them" Ronnie chuckled

"Yeah but I have to check out my new house"

"You brought a house?" her nephew questioned

"Yep and it should be about ready" she looked over at Jughead "When your dad gets here. Can you tell him that I'll catch up with him later?"

"Gross, Aunt Grace but yes I can"

"Why gross?" Archie asked them before the whole group turned and looked at him strangely

"You're kidding me" Jughead asked confused "The whole town knows. Where have you been?"

"Poor Archiekins, so sweet. So pure"

"Hey, we're friends. Nothing untoward"

"Would be able to tell me that at the end of the week?"

"Probably not"

"As I said. Gross"

Grace laughed as she walked out the door and promised to see them soon. They watched her get into a cab and drive away.

#

The last thing he expected was for Alice Cooper to swaying into the diner, with that 'know it all' smirk on her lips before making a bee line for him. In their long history together, FP knew what that type of smile meant. Someone was about to be screwed over and FP got the feeling it was going to be him.

"FP Jones"

"Cooper"

"Did you happen it pick up the latest copy of The New York Post?"

"No Alice, I can't say that I did"

"You many find page ten very interesting"

Alice placed the paper on the counter and swayed out like a women victorious. FP kept a dignified composure until she was long gone.

Going to page ten as instructed and saw a two page layout of Grace at a restaurant with Dalton, looking pretty damn cozy. In one shot, Dalton was even kissing her hand. He closed the paper and threw it right in the trash. Before picking it up again

"Pop's I'll be back in ten"

"Alright"

FP went straight out the back and to his truck. She had to be at her brother's place.

No one was there but Archie who told him that she brought the old Summers place. That was FP's next stop, even though he knew he would be late back to work.

He parked quickly. Stalked to the door, paper in hand. No one was here also, not surprisingly. FP got a hammer and a nail out of the bed of his truck and nailed the article to her new front door. Before leaving again

It felt good

#

It was eleven o'clock at night and he had only just gotten home, Jughead was at Freds, or in actual fact, possibly at Betty's. Imagine his surprise when someone knocked on his door. There she was, looking out of place. Standing on his front step.

"Nice front door wreath you gave me as a welcome back to town present"

"I was pissed off"

"Mmm, I could tell"

"I thought you weren't getting back together with him"

"I didn't"

"Grace, come on"

She moved into the trailer and spun around to face him

"There was no reason for it to get messier, then it already had gotten. Our friends were having a dinner, with like ten other people. They didn't know about what happened and even though we broke up. Didn't mean it had to get ugly"

"You're not with him?"

"Of course I'm not. The whole time I was away all I could" she stopped and ate her words "You know what? I don't have to justify myself to you"

She stalked back across the trailer and to the front door. He gently grabbed her, stopping her, planting her right in front of her, looming.

"All you could do, was what?"

"It doesn't matter now"

He hands slowly moved up her body and cradled her face before she closed her eyes

"Look at me" she remained stubborn for a few more seconds before giving in. They stared at each other for a short time "All you could do was what?"

"Think of you. I don't know and I didn't see it coming because you're FP for Christ Sake and"

He kissed her quickly and harder then he intended. Her hands soft on his hips as he drew her closer, slowly

He pulled back slightly, she could still feel his breath on her lips

"You're not with him?"

"No"

FP picked her up by her thighs and carried her through the trailer and to his room. He was going to make sure that there were no more misunderstandings between them. No more questions.

#

She woke up before him, with him wrapped around her. Both safe, warm. She liked it. Grace felt his stubble graze the curve of her neck. She realised just how intimate this was. Waking up like this, with him, was more intimate then some sex she had in her life. Last night, however was another story.

She rolled over on to her back and that was just enough movement to wake him.

"Hey New Yorker"

"Told you I'd be back"

"Never doubted"

"Bullshit" She smelt of expensive perfume, not the drugstore kind. She smirked up at him with a furrowed brow "What?"

"Even a sleepy mess, you're still out of my league"

"Not true"

"Gracie" he chuckled "It's true"

"It's not. You're been living in this town for too long. You starting to see yourself, the way they see you and it's not true, not at all"

"Gang member, criminal, murder, trailer trash?"

She gently grabbed his chin and set her eyes on him, so unwaveringly that she could have said the earth was flat and he would have believed her

"Good guy, great father and survivor"

"You should be in PR"

"It's all true and if I hear you talking like that again. I'm going to be forced to kick your ass"

He had noticed it before. He had been careful with it but hadn't said anything. Not wanting to ruin the moment. There was a brand new soft cast covering her wrist. She heard him playfully hum before gently holding her wrist

"Are you allowed to have this so soon?"

"My doctor said it was okay" FP smirked at her "Fine I begged him, but I am okay and it barely hurts anymore"

He rested her hand gently on his chest before she rolled over on to her stomach. She chuckled as both his hand grabbed her forearms and pulled her up the bed, placing her on top his chest, as her hair surrounded them both.

"How was it? Seeing him"

"Umm" she chuckled awkwardly "He was profusely apologetic. Ashamed, even"

"Good" FP said sharply

"He had even lined someone up to buy the apartment ready"

"That was helpful"

FP sounded bitter and judgemental. She had the feeling that she told have told him that Dalton save a baby or cured some illness and it still wouldn't have mattered. He's mind was made up.

"Thank you" she told him softly

"For what?"

"Having my back"

"Piece of cake, Sweetheart"

"Can I steal some hot water?"

"You can start there, yes"

He watched her slip out from under the covers and wander out of the room. FP was starting to feel too happy. Like he was waiting for the shoe to drop. Something to shatter.

#

Later that night he watched her inside the town diner with the guy. The biker guy. He must have been a criminal. Dalton could tell just by the look of him. Something about the way that he made her laugh, really made Dalton's blood boil.

He knew every smirk, touch of the hand or stroke of the new guys face but most of all. Dalton knew the look of her face. She was falling for him.

Which meant Grace had put on quite a show in New York. He thought if he bowed to everything she wanted, helped her and showed her just how amazing they were together, it would change her mind

He thought, attending that dinner, with his friends meant something. Not quite a second chance but a step in the right direction, but clearly that meant nothing to her.

Clearly Dalton meant nothing to her.

To come back to this dead-end town

Pick a townie

How dare she humiliate him like this? What would the people closest to him think?

Dalton had to make her change her mind, before she made any more mistakes


	11. Chapter 11

Being seated at her brother's kitchen table at seven in the morning. Grace knew that a lecture was forthcoming. Fred still saw her as a twelve year old. As sweet as that was. She was a big girl but she was grateful the protectiveness. So she humoured him.

"The news about you and FP is spreading like wild fire"

"It was before it was official" she chuckled "I just hope it reaches Alice Cooper"

"Alice?"

"Who do you think gave him the newspaper article?"

"Classic Alice"

"Exactly"

She watched him take a sip of his coffee, the cogs turning in his head.

"Mom worked really hard to get out. To make sure we had a different life, that we knew nothing about that piece of her, Gracie"

"I know that"

"If you're in bed with FP. You're in bed with The Serpents"

"Fred…"

"You have a very successful life in New York"

"You want me to leave?"

"No I love that you're here, Gracie. Archie loves that you're here but The Serpents are organised crime"

"You make them sound like the mafia" she laughed

"Drug, murder, intimidation"

"Okay, I get your point"

"What happens to your business if people find out what you're getting wrapped up in? Your reputation, that's something you can't get back"

He was making sense and she knew that he wasn't trying to be a wet blanket. Her big brother was just looking out for her. Grace reached over and held his hand.

"I know you have seen many sides of him that I haven't. I know his screwed up and hurt you and just generally messed up. I know this. I'm not blind. I love you for worrying, but he's trying to turn it around and he's doing a really good job"

"I see that"

"He's clean. He's being an awesome father to Jug. He's keeping his head above water"

"He's still part of it"

"I know Fred, but I'm not"

Above anything else he was watching her turn into their mother. More and more by every passing day. She was sliding into the life and he didn't want to see her become a regular at the Whyte Wyrm

"Small town"

"He makes me happy, Fred"

"I can see that"

"I know it's weird. He was your closest friend"

"Just keep your head on straight"

"I will. I promise"

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and sway into the kitchen.

"Aunt Gracie"

"Hey kid"

Archie wandered around the kitchen looking for whatever food he could find. Grace smiled at Fred amused. She wondered if Arch ate Fred out of house and home, being the age he was.

"Did you hear what happened between Cheryl and Aunt Grace, Dad?"

Fred rolled his eyes and shook his head

"What did you do? Trashing her car wasn't bad enough?"

"You trashed her car?" Archie asked excitedly

"Little bit but she's a bitch"

"No, she's the devil but she's a child and you're an adult. What did you do?"

"I may have gotten all her credit cards receipts and bad mouthed her to same designers I know. Then show Penelope. All that she's been spending. So Cheryl no longer has a credit card"

Fred looked at Grace and tried not to laugh

"Okay, that's pretty good"

"Thank you"

"Well, she did humiliate your man" Fred chuckled

"Ugh, don't call him that"

"Well, he has been shacking up at your place" Archie teased

"Okay, on that note. I'm going" she stood up from her seat "You two are having too much fun"

She kissed them both goodbye and walked out the front door. As both of them were still teasing her.

#

When she got back to her place, she noticed that FP had made it all the way downstairs to only fall back to sleep on the sofa, in front of the fire. She chuckled to herself before putting another log on the fire and walking over to him. Suddenly he offered her his hand and she laughed this time

"Faker" she said as he gently pulling her down on top of him. They got all entangled before she laid her head on his shoulder and FP pulled a blanket from of the back of the sofa, over the both of them

"How's your brother?"

"You know Fred"

"Tried to warn you off, did he?"

"Not that. Just told me to keep my head on my shoulder and feet on the ground"

"Sage advice"

"Same advice I'd get the kids but I fear its way too late for that"

"Just a little" he chuckled

She fall asleep quickly, even before he did

#

They both woke up to rustling by the bay window. Grace's head flew off his chest before they looked at one other. A twig broke and they heard a foot step.

"Stay here"

"What am I? A damsel?"

FP sat up and went straight for the front door. He opened it and stepped outside to see no one. Not satisfied he walked across the lawn and went to the window.

Someone had definitely been there.

FP got an unsettling feeling in his stomach, one he knew all too well. He walked back into the house and locked the front door

"Someone was here, gone now though"

"Who robs a house at nine in the morning?"

"Well, you are the richest person in town"

"The Lodges' might have something to say about that, or the blossoms. For that matter"

"The richest, legally"

"I don't have that much money"

"You brought a house and had it ready in a week, Gracie" he laughed

"That wasn't me"

"Yeah, you had people to do that for you"

"Okay, I see your point" she laughed "Maybe it was Alice trying to get the scoop for tomorrow's paper?"

"Two people, sleep on sofa"

"Hey, it is a small town"

He sat there at the bench and watched her wander around and do whatever she was doing.

"I like you like this"

"Like what?"

"Relaxed. Peaceful"

"Yours?"

"And then there is that"

She smirked at him but didn't say a word. She didn't want to think too far into the future. They were in a good place right now and that's what she cared about.

"What time do you have to be at the diner?"

"On the night shift"

"So, you're all mine for the day?"

"I guess so" FP said crossing the kitchen.

She was up and over his shoulder before she could say a word. She laughed as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

#

There was a knock on her door later that afternoon. Thankfully she had made herself presentable before answering because it was Jughead.

"Hey you"

"Hey Grace, can I come in?"

"Always"

She couldn't get over the fact that all the kids were bigger, taller than her now. It didn't seem fair.

"Umm, can I stay here the night? I had a fight with Betty and Archie's with Ronnie. The trailer has a hole in the roof and its freezing"

"You don't need an excuse to stay here, Okay?"

"Thanks Gracie"

"Take your pick of spare rooms"

FP and Jughead met each other, didn't say anything. Instead giving each other a manly nod, on the way past.

FP reached the kitchen and raised his eyebrow at Grace

"He had a fight with Betty"

"Oh, young love"

"Many lessons to be learnt"

"I certainly wouldn't go back" She reached out and straighten the bow tie on his uniform as he smiled down at her. "Okay, gotta go"

He kissed her goodbye quickly before walking out the door. Suddenly it hit her, just how domesticated they had gotten in such a short time.

#

She opened the door of the diner about nine o'clock and FP chuckled before she sat at the counter.

"Has the boy eaten you out of house and home already?"

"No, Betty come over to make up"

"And you left them alone?"

"Calm down Crazy. First off, if you think they are not doing that already, get you head out of the sand and second, Archie and Ronnie soon followed" she chucked "I brought them pizza and enough food to feed an army before I left"

"You're such aunt"

"I'm an aunt that will be back of an hour and they are totally aware of it. I don't need a Lodge or a Cooper on my front step about a teen mishap"

"Now there are two powers that must never join forces" he lent down on the counter "Do you want food?"

"Coffee"

"You got it"

As sad as it seemed. He was her only friend in town. Her family of course but no one else. Everybody that she had grown up with, had either moved out of town or she just didn't want to look them up anyhow.

The fact that she was tethered to one person so tightly worried her. It was a frightening discovery. What happened if things soured between them? Maybe the whole town was waiting for that to happen? Did she stay? Did she go back to New York? What would happen to her new house?

"Oi, space cadet" he chuckled before she shook her head and looking down at the fresh mug of coffee in front of her

"Sorry"

"You okay?"

"Always"

He kissed her quickly before walking away again, but he did watch her get lost in her own mind and stare into her coffee

FP hated when she did that.


	12. Chapter 12

Just when FP felt like everything was starting to be alright in the world. The world started shaking beneath him.

He wouldn't exactly say that she had been distant but Grace hadn't been herself with him either. She had been busy with work and he couldn't possible understand how difficult running a business and being in two places was. He was trying hard not to be paranoid about it but he was feeling her pull away, which seemed sudden. Something was wrong.

He knew it was a tall order. What Grace had walked into was an instant family and she was an extremely independent woman, who was in charge of her own life. FP could understand that she could be feeling overwhelmed.

She was welcoming to Jug and nothing was noticeable. She wasn't making drama but FP could feel her pulling away. All he could do was give her space but the last thing that he was going to do was let her run.

Grace was working with Fred at the site for a few days. Doing the business side of things. Something about vendors and something about M.Y.O.B. FP didn't even know what that was but he was sure that it sounded complicated

He was working nights and she was flat out tear herself in two. After all there are two versions of Gracie. FP thought about sleeping at the trailer for a few night but then again, he was never one to run from a problem and he had the feeling that there was a problem.

Grace however loved running from a problem. Sitting across from her brother, keeping herself busy with all the odd jobs that Fred just didn't get the time to do. Telling herself she was helping and avoiding.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up and frowned at her big brother confused at the out of the blue question

"Yeah"

"Gracie, I know that look. Mom used to get it when she felt a storm brewing with Dad"

"They never fought. Our parents were very – Leave it to Beaver"

Apparently that was the way that their mother liked it. No trace of the Southside life. Which Grace didn't understand but then again didn't have too.

"I think I've rushed this whole thing"

"FP?"

"I mean he's great and I would do anything for Jughead. Its not that side of it but now I'm getting comfortable here and its just"

"Riverdale was never for you"

"I'm not looking down on it"

"I know. Sweetheart, your heart and especially your ambition has always been bigger then this place"

"I miss my New York life"

"It's gilded and Riverdale is reality"

"It not my reality"

"Do you want what I think?"

"Yes, please" she said quietly.

In that moment, looking at him with those big eyes. Fred saw her as the six year old, the one that remained in his head whenever he thought of her. His little sister, when she was tiny because in that moment. The adult, the independent woman that she prided herself on being, was vulnerable.

"When you arrived here, you were scared, you were banged up and needing feel safe. Who better than the Serpent King? That's not to say you wouldn't have found each other anyhow. You're both different people now but it may have propelled the situation. You've gone from parties and assistants to a mortgage and affectively, a son"

"Yeah but I love Jug"

"I know but it's a swift shift"

"So what are you saying?"

"You can't figure out what you want by avoiding everything, making yourself busy here"

"That's not what I'm doing"

"Go face your problems, like a big girl"

Grace playfully but forcefully threw a stress ball at her brother before grabbing her things

"See ya" she chuckled

"Thank you"

"Right back at you"

She made it all the way out to her car before her phone rang. It was her second in charge and Grace got a strange feeling in her stomach.

#

It say that Grace's day went to complete crap rapidly would be an understatement. Oddly sitting in a smokey dive bar with only three other people and four whiskeys under her belt, was comforting. She rested her cheek on the bar top, using her arm as a pillow. She shot down another double whiskey like it was water. The front door opened and white light shun in, far too bright for her liking. Grace playfully hissed like a vampire before resting her head on the bar top again.

The person walked over to the bar and shook hands with the bartender Sammy before she felt someone brush her hair out of her face

"Gracie?"

She opened her eyes a crack

"FP" she said excitedly "FP, this is Sammy. The best bartender in the whole world. Sammy, this is FP"

"Yeah Grace, he knows. He called me"

"What? Sammy, that's rude. We were having a lovely time"

"A lot of women say that and don't remember my name in the morning, just like you won't"

"How do you guys know each other?"

"There isn't a bartender in the whole town that doesn't know me, Sweetheart"

"FP. Mr Popular"

FP looked over at Sammy and raised his eyebrow "How many has she had?"

"Five" Sammy answered quickly, before following up "In an hour"

"Jesus" FP whispered to himself "Come on, lets get you home"

"No, I can't leave Sammy here on his little lonesome"

"He's not alone. He has other customers"

"Yes, but I need more alcohol because I can still feel my face"

"And that's bad?"

"Very bad because who wants to feel their face. Not me, that's who"

"Can you feel your legs?"

"Somewhat" she told him quickly "See, I need more. Sammy, _another_ "

"Nope" FP answered before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. As he made it halfway to the front door he heard

"Wow, this is not the way I come in. Everything really weird from here"

"At least you're a fun drunk"

"I'm not drunk!" she told them outraged as he walked out the door

"No?" FP laughed "I bet you're asleep halfway home"

"I'll take that bet. Mr Sure Of Himself"

Grace was asleep by the end of the street, just short of snoring.

#

When FP got home a few hours and a few trips later. He opened the door to find her sitting on the stairs, hair messed up, sore head and a little daze

"Hey, Calamity Jane. How are you feeling?"

"There is a hippo on my head" she stopped and thought about what she had just said "And I think I'm still a little drunk"

"Here" he said handing her a Pop's bag and sitting on the step in front of her. She swore she could have smelt the fries from around the corner "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Lost three clients today and a hell of a lot of money"

"Its just money"

"Five hundred thousand"

"Holy shit"

"Hench, the whiskey" she chuckled before eating a few fries "Having a foot in each world, isn't working and I don't know how to fix it because you can't be out of the state"

"I'm not meant to be at the clubhouse either but I do that"

"It's completely different, Baby" she said softly "Keller may turn his head about the clubhouse but he would about the other"

"You'll get more clients"

"Maybe" she said defeated

"You're so damn smart. You'll figure it out"

"Everything is so different here"

"I would say I know but I've never really been out this town. I don't think The Pen, counts"

"Hey" she said stroking his cheek "The penitentiary is sexy"

"Yeah, but we've already established that you have issues"

"Shut your pie hole, inmate"

She heard him laughed before he tried to steal her fast food away

"Give me back that burger"

"Noooo. It's mine"

They both playing struggled for the bag before her face change. He could see the sombre thought in her head, rush over her face.

"Hey" he said softly "Where did you just go?"

She went to everything she had said to Fred and how she had been feeling before the booze hit.

"I wasn't a horrible drunk, was I?"

"You were hammered but no, not horrible"

"Listen, I know I've been"

"Distant" he answered for her

"Sorry"

"I'm here for whatever you need. I know you like to be Wonder Woman and not need anybody and I don't know about labels and I don't know, sequins"

"Sequins?"

"Yes but I can help" he stopped "I don't know how but I can figure it out. Okay?"

"Yeah" she told him shoving some fries in her mouth

"How are we not a hundred pounds by now?"

"Well, you what they say, is the best thing for burning calories. Isn't actually suitable for the gym" she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

"Oh really?"

"Ask any personal trainer"

"That's your secret?"

"One of many"

He leant up one step to kiss her. "They say that one of the best ways to beat a hangover too"

"Really? How about that?"

"Yeah, so hand me one of those burgers"

"Bet I can work junk food off before you do"

"Oh, challenge accepted Ms Andrews"

She laughed as she practically stuck her face in the fast food bag, before handing him the cheese burger.

#

They hadn't noticed him as he snuck around the back of the house and found a spot outside the kitchen window. He felt a strange sensation of victory, which was growing day by day. Being there without their knowledge. He was starting to know this house better than she did. The best places to hide. The best vantage points. He watched their lives unfold.

She was getting antsy in this small town, just like he knew she would. It was only an amount of time before she'd be worn down and actually listen to what he had to say.

He just had to wait.

So, so sorry it's been so long, My loves. I've been working on my novel. Thank you for sticking by me

xxL


	13. Chapter 13

Just after the clock struck eleven that night Pop's watched FP check his watch every few minutes and look out the front windows every five. Grace was meant to be there right now and every second she wasn't, FP got more worried.

Splitting her week between Riverdale and Manhattan seemed to be working – five days here. Four days there. He missed her when she wasn't there. FP realized just how quickly you could get used to having someone in your life.

When she wasn't there, he worried and it wasn't like he could leave the town anyhow, let alone the state if she needed him. His past was coming back to haunt him.

Still on nights like this when the snow was getting heavier by the minute, he worried. Too many scenarios in his mind. Cars and dark road and snow. Gracie even after all these years was still a bit of a rev head. Well known for her accidents, that's why he drove most of the time. She scared the crap at of him.

"She'll be here. Don't worry" Pops told him

"God, I hope so"

He kept himself busy. FP walked to the furthest table in the restaurant and wiped it down and continued one down the line, even though he had done it half an hour ago and no one had been there since.

Suddenly her car ripped down the street and into the parking lot and straight into a spot by the door. She locked the door and walked up Pop's front steps before opening the front door.

Grace playfully and melodramatically stumbled across the floor towards FP

"So tired. Need sleep"

She playfully fell into his arms before he dipped her almost right to the ground before Gracie giggled with her eyes closed. She held on to his shoulders a little tighter as he stood them both back up straight.

FP picked her up and carrying her over to one of the stools before going into the back.

"You know other than his son" Pop's told her "You're the only one that can make him smile like that"

"Nah, I don't do much"

"You do more then you know"

"I want to make this work, Pops'. I really do"

"Then it will work, Grace"

She had never been in a relationship this real before. FP was real. Not some trust fund baby, that was all about appearances or a Musician that, let's face it screw anything in a skirt cos he could. FP and Grace made the decision to come home to one another every day. Be there with one another, for one another. No matter how ugly the situation was.

She was thirty three and finally in an adult relationship. Gracie didn't know if that was a good thing or just plain sad.

"You hungry?" FP called out from the back

"The grills are off. Its almost midnight"

"The grills are never off" Pop's chuckled

FP threw the tea towel over his shoulder and walked back out to the dining area.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Hmm" she said her mouth moved to the side before muttering quietly "This morning"

"Tiny bowl of granola?"

"Maybe"

"Babe!"

"I've been busy, Baby"

"Too busy to land yourself in the hospital for malnutrition"

"Wow, look at you going into drama queen mode"

"Shut it" FP called back walking into the kitchen

"Pop's back me up here"

"Nope"

"Well can I order then?"

"No. you'll get what you're given and you'll like it"

Pop followed FP out the back and all she could do was watch them. She rolled her eyes and got her own damn soda. It wasn't like she didn't know where everything was at this point.

"Guys, come on I've put on a stone since I've been back" she called out them

"Where your big toe?" FP shot back

"And if you have, good" Pop's agreed "You're still too thin, Gracie"

"Can I take it to go then?" She got no answer but was pretty certain, the answer would be yes anyhow "Extra fires please? So I can eat in the car and not fall asleep"

Ten minutes FP walked out with two bags over flowing with food. Grace just looked at him wide eyed and horrified

"I can drive you" he offered. She just slowly shook her head

"You still have two hours left. I'll be fine. I promise"

"Window down. Radio on full. Go slow. Eat your food and call me when you get home"

"Yes, dad"

FP watched her walk out to her and drive off, with a pang of fear or regret, maybe envy but at least he knew that she was safe.

What he didn't see was a silver Porsche Cayenne pull out from the shadows and follow her all the way home.

Just as they were cleaning down the grills and mopping the floor, the tin bell on top of the front door. FP resisted the urge to roll his eyes, He knew this place was open twenty four hours but, come on, it was three o'clock in the morning

"Alice Cooper, did the other witches kick you out of the coven at the ritual sacrifice tonight?"

"Oh FP, that's only on nights with a full moon" she sniped back "Even your wit smells of burgers and fries"

"That's the air conditioning"

"Can I get a coffee?"

"Sure I can do that" he chuckled "This thriving metropolis keeping the Riverdale presses going all night?"

"Yeah, the word is your girls back in town"

"Yep"

"Pity she's not a little younger. You could have adopted her as your very own"

"You must be tired, Alice. You can come up with something better than that" He pouring her a coffee and putting the pot back "and that is exactly where I am headed"

"Fifty bucks says she's on her computer still working" Pops told him

"Pop's, that's a sucker bet. That's exactly where she'll be" FP chuckled

"Maybe you can tell her a bedtime story and tuck her in, FP"

FP walked out from behind the counter and picked up his jacket, which was sitting beside Alice

"Oddly enough, if she's awake, that is my plan." He lent in closer to Alice before whispering "Well, kinda"

Not one person in that diner couldn't read between those lines. It took all Pop's will power, not to burst out laughing.

When he got home, she wasn't awake like he had first thought. She had fallen asleep on the sofa, in front of the fire with a full bag of food on the floor next to her. FP shook his head before picking up the food and taking it into the kitchen.

He returned to the longue room, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Gracie didn't wake up until they were halfway up the stair. When she mumbled

"Food"

"I put it in the fridge. Got it covered"

"Okay" she barely uttered before falling back asleep again, over his shoulder, not moving a single muscle.

#

She woke up to rustling at the end of her bed. She sat up and crawled to the end of the mattress to find FP on the floor picking things up. Suddenly there was a five inch heel in her face

"How do you walk in this things?"

"Very carefully"

"Such a girl"

"Oh, you love it" she said laying back down "I'm so hungry"

"You haven't eaten in this decade so you know. You would be"

"What are you doing up?"

"Shower"

"When did we turn into an old married couple?"

"When I moved in" FP told her walking out of the room

She put on the warmest sweater she owned and went down to start the fire. She had forgotten how cold Riverdale could be. In truth, it wasn't much different to New York still, it seemed to shock her sense.

Just as the fire started to rev up, someone knocked on her on her door. It was seven thirty and Grace automatically went into panic mode. Who knocked on someone door so early?

As it turned out a redhead teenage boy, looking for food. Otherwise known as her nephew.

"Hey Kiddo"

"Aunty Gracie"

"Warm up in the living room" she called out walking away "You want some breakfast?"

"You cook?"

"Of course I cook" she laughed

"I've never seen you cook"

"That because you've only ever seen me in New York and no one cook in New York, because let's face it we don't need too. Plus I live with two men now, food is essential"

"Plus its Jughead"

"Exactly"

He sat at the breakfast bar and watched her effortlessly work three burners on the stovetop, like she was spinning plates in the air. She didn't even break a sweat. Maybe it was all the time she spent at Pop's these days

"Its good to see you so happy, Gracie"

"Was I sad before?"

"No but not this happy either"

The front door opened and shut again before Jughead stood in the door

"Hello, other growing human. I'll make you a plate"

"The trailer was broken into last night"

"What? Where you there?" she said rather loudly.

"No, I was with Betty but when I went to pick up some stuff. The door was open and the place is completely trashed"

She moved over to the staircase and yelled "Forsythe"

When he arrived downstairs as beckoned, Grace was already on the phone to Keller and Jughead had joined Archie at the kitchen bench, both shovelling food into their mouths to record speed.

"What's going on?"

"Someone broke into the trailer" she explained

"What?" he questioned his son "Are you okay? Was there anything taken?"

"I wasn't there but I couldn't see that they had stolen anything"

"The sheriff is going to be over there is an hour" Grace told them as she slid a plate over the counter top to FP and picked up her handbag "Gotta go meet Fred"

"Woah" FP said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back gently "Have you eaten?"

She stole a piece of bacon off his plate

"I have now"

She walked out of the house as FP sighed. This was clearly one battle that they were constantly going to struggle with.

#

After her meeting with her brother, she went straight back home to a two hour long conference call and now sitting on the floor of her living room in front of the fire, surrounded by swatches and paper, in front of her laptop. Grace was in another ecosphere. Living and working in two places wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be. The things she always needed, where somewhere else and things were getting increasingly more difficult. Her staff were starting to slack off because they could and Grace just couldn't handle the drama anymore

Then she get on a plane and come home. FP would take care of her and that was new for Grace. Not only to have someone take care of her but for herself to let them.

Suddenly her phone buzzed. It was a texted from Jug

Come to the wyrm

It was random but given what had happened over night. Grace knew that it was important. Jughead wasn't as tough as he made out. The break in might have rocked him, more than he was letting on. So Grace dropped everything and grabbed her keys.

Once she got there, her mood had changed a little. Grace locked her car and walked straight in the front door of the Wyrm.

Truthfully she was a little ticked off that Jughead was here during the day, On a Wednesday. He should be at school or if he did want to be in class, writing for the paper or something. Being at a biker bar wasn't ideal and if he thought she was going to keep this from his dad, Jug had another thing coming. Grace knew she should cut him some slack given what happened this morning but she wanted him to have everything he wanted in this world and he couldn't do that skipping school.

Suddenly her phone buzzed in her bag. She dug it out and saw it was FP. She didn't want to lie to him but she also wanted to keep Jughead confidence. So she decided not to answer the call. Grace sighed and threw her phone back in her bag before opening the front door

"Jug" she called out Grace saw him by one of the pool tables. She would have chastised him right there and then, if it wasn't for the look on his face "What's wrong?"

"Behind you"

"What?" she chuckled

"He's warning you. Sweet kid, has no clue"

She spun around wide eyed and stared at her ex. Centimeters away from her face with a pistol.

"Dalton, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you"

"Heard of a phone?" she asked harshly

"Like you would have picked up"

She slowly made her way around, so she was blocking Jughead from anything. Sure the gun was on her right now but Grace was far from worried about herself.

"You wanna talk. I need Jug gone"

"I'm not doing that"

"I'm going to be worrying about him, while you talk to me. Let him walk out of here and I'll stay here as long as you want"

"Yeah right"

"I'm serious. There is nothing more important to me then this kid. I need him safe"

"Gracie" Jughead protested

She didn't show Dalton any emotion what so ever, she didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how fast her heart was beating or how much she thought she was going to be sick.

"I need him safe"

"Fine" Dalton agreed "Just don't go to the diner to warn you Dad"

She walked over to Jughead calmly and slowly. She stood there in front of him and played with the labels of his jacket

"Nah, Jug is more a _Keller_ men's fan. Aren't you?"

She eyes roamed his face as she tried to see if he understood what she was trying to tell. Jug frowned before looking over at Dalton

"Yeah, better milkshakes there"

Her hands run down his arm before she turned him towards the front. She walked behind him the whole time. Did she really think that Dalton was going to shoot Jug in the back?

Right now, she wasn't going to take any chances. Not with this person currently in her arms. They got out the front door and Jughead turned around and she knew he didn't want to go. She smiled and nodded her head

"Go" she told him softly

Grace didn't move or closed the door until she could no longer see him. She took a deep breath before looking back to Dalton

"It didn't have to be this difficult" He told her

"Well, it was hardly going to be easy given our history"

"See that's the thing. You're only remembering the bad things. It clouding your judgement. There was more good than bad"

"I wasn't treated as an equal, as a partner; I was treated as your little pet, with a silly job"

"Why did you stay so long?" he asked

"I didn't know the difference. I didn't know there was better"

"A criminal outlaw burger boy, is better?"

"More then you could ever understand"

She knew that she was playing a dangerous game but Grace needed to keep him there until Keller could get there. Grace just needed to talk Dalton in circles.


End file.
